Guilty Pleasures
by caughtonfire
Summary: "I'm your guilty pleasure. That's all I'll ever be." Because the world needs more Bimogen.


To be honest, it was a little embarrassing re-reading this, but I felt it needed to be posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Just the Ultimate Scream Collection.

* * *

><p>"I love you, Bianca." Imogen looked at the other girl with wide eyes, a small smile on her lips. Bianca continued to stare straight ahead at the movie playing in front of her, her lips pursed. "No, you don't." She stated it more like a fact than an opinion, and to her, it <em>was<em> a fact. Imogen shook her head. "Yes, I do. I love you, Bianca Desousa." Currently, they were on the couch in Bianca's living room, Imogen spread across the small space, her head resting against Bianca's chest. "No you don't, Im."

Imogen huffed lightly, sitting up and looking at Bianca. The other girl turned to her friend, shaking her head. "You don't love me. You love what I do to you. I'm your guilty pleasure. That's all I'll ever be." Before Imogen could speak, she continued to talk. "Just like the box of chocolates you have under your bed, that you sneak all the time." Imogen opened her mouth to protest, but Bianca cut her off.

"Just like whenever you sleep over, after we have a little _fun, _and go to bed. Everything replays in your head. Every touch, every kiss, every little moan, and you can't help yourself. You touch yourself. You think I'm asleep, but I'm not. I stay awake, listening. Your little purrs are too much to bear, and when you reach your peak, when you try not to scream or move too much.." Imogen blushed furiously, turning away from the other girl.

"And then.. when you go to sleep.. I get myself off. I want you too much and I can't fucking stand it. But I'm just a guilty pleasure." By this time, Imogen was done being embarrassed. She crawled forward, much like a cat, and purred in Bianca's ear. "Fine.. don't believe me. But I'm still going to make you scream." Imogen licked the shell of Bianca's ear and tugged her earlobe down with her teeth. Bianca liked being in charge, and quickly flipped them over. "I'm going to fuck you right on this couch, and you're going to like it." Imogen whimpered, picturing everything. She had too big of an imagination for such a small girl.

Bianca straddled the smaller girl's waist, leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on Imogen's lips. The other girl kissed back roughly, surprising for her size. She licked Bianca's bottom lip, begging for entry, and she complied. Their tongues danced, and Bianca bit down on Imogen's bottom lip, not enough for it to bleed, but hard enough for it to hurt slightly. "You know I'm not one for foreplay." Imogen whispered against her lips, her hands roaming down to Bianca's short skirt. "I might lose interest."

Bianca laughed softly and pulled Imogen's leather jacket off, along with her short lace dress, leaving her in a black lace bra and panty set, and her favorite black and red knee-high socks, her black combat boots kicked off hours earlier. "Such a sexy dress.. gone to waste." Bianca mused, throwing the dress and jacket somewhere in the room. "You're wearing to many clothes, Bee." Imogen mock-whined, pulling off the hoodie, which conveniently, had only a silk cheetah-print bra under it. "Wearing the matching panties, I hope?" Imogen giggled, half-ripping off the black mini-skirt, revealing the cheetah print panties. She made a noise in the back of her throat and pulled Bianca forward, so she was straddling her waist again.

Bee reached down and touched Imogen's clothed center, eliciting a small moan from her lips. "You make the sexiest fucking noises." She growled, stroking her against the thin material. "P-please, Bee. I need you closer. I need you." Imogen managed to choke out, wriggling against her fingers. Bianca smirked and pulled the lace panties down slowly, making Imogen whine impatiently. "You're so fucking wet, Im." She licked her lips appreciatively. "It's all because of you, Bee." Bianca hummed with pleasure, and pride. Without warning, she softly scraped Imogen now-bare center with a manicured nail. The girl below her pushed up against her fingers repeatedly, and she finally got the hint.

Bianca pushed one finger into her first, a small gasp leaving Imogen's lips. Then, without her consent, pushed in another. She sucked in a sharp breath as Bianca pushed in and out of her. Slowly, at first, but picked up speed. A minute or so into it, Imogen began to thrust her hips up into Bianca's fingers, needing release. She writhed around in ecstasy, and threw her head back as Bianca added one more finger, pushing Imogen to her limits. "I-I'm so close!" She panted, and Bianca began to plunge in fingers in faster, and with more force. She scraped Imogen's clit lightly with her fingernail, and rubbed it to dull the pain. With a final curl of her fingers, and a quick push against her clit, Imogen light out a blood-curdling scream, Bianca's name falling from her lips. She pulled her fingers out and sucked on them, licking up every bit of her juice. "You taste fucking amazing." She moaned, leaning down and sucking on her dripping clit to clean the rest of her. Imogen reached down to Bianca's center, but she shook her head. "Another time."

Later that night, when the two girls were curled up into Bianca's small bed, the events of the day played through Imogen's head, just as Bianca knew happened almost every night. And when it was too much to handle, Imogen reached down and pleasured herself, not bothering to stifle her moans, purrs, and screams, because she knew Bianca could hear. She _wanted _Bianca to hear. And shortly after Imogen fell asleep, Bianca did the same


End file.
